


Day 8: Candy Cane Special

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 12 Days of Spideypool Christmas [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Camboy Peter Parker, Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Food Porn, M/M, Object Insertion, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Peter hosts a holiday special cam show on his stream and plays with a giant candy cane. His newest subscriber is willing to pay top dollar to get him alone.





	Day 8: Candy Cane Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! I have finally delivered on the smut I promised two days ago. Enjoy the filthy, filthy porn.
> 
> And before anyone asks, Peter is still Spider-man in this one, but he's also a poor college student willing to do some unconventional things in order to pay his bills. If he gets off on the voyeurism, that's just a bonus.
> 
> PPS - I did read over this one (unlike yesterday), but it was a quick job because I have a social engagement looming, and I wanted to make sure this got out today. I'll give it another pass tomorrow, but if you spot anything in the meantime, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

"Alright, Christmas lights, check,” Peter murmured to himself as he finished plugging in the last string of lights on behind his bed. “Lube, check. Toys, check.” 'Toys' was a loose term. He’d bought a giant candy cane from the bodega down the street on his way home from class. It was as thick as his thickest dildo and mildly intimidating, but he was excited to see what his tips turned into by the end of the show. Finally ready after half an hour of prepping, Peter turned his camera on and poked at the settings and placement until it perfectly shot his bed. He looked around the room once more, a nervous excitement fluttering in his stomach.

“Stop stalling, Parker,” he muttered, shaking his nerves off. He pulled on the cheap Halloween costume Spider-Man mask he’d bought—he couldn’t use his real mask for camming or someone might get wise. His reputation was already shoddy at best thanks to his daytime boss—and pulled it up over his nose so his viewers could see his mouth.

In the next few minutes, he was live. “Hey everyone, welcome to my holiday cam. I think you’re going to like the surprise I have for you all. How is everyone?”

He watched the chat box fill with replies as he got comfortable on the bed, his laptop propped on a chair close enough for him to be able to type if he needed to. He smiled reading the messages. “I’ll tell you what the surprise is, but first I think I want you to try and guess,” he told them.

He let them dangle for a little while, playing with the hem of his Star Wars holiday sweater and teasing them with hints of the panties he wore underneath as they guessed. “A new piercing? That would be interesting, but I don’t think piercings are for me. Think less permanent,” he told one subscriber.

“Ohh, I would love to have someone on with me. Maybe in the future.” He reached behind him for the candy cane as he saw a few of the viewers start to grow impatient. “Since none of you guessed correctly, I guess I’ll just have to take an extra long time getting these clothes off so I can play with this.” He tugged at the hem of his sweater before pulling out the candy cane to hold up to the camera.

There was a flurry of excited comments. Peter grinned, licking his lips, glad to see they liked the surprise. “Good surprise, then? I thought it was. But before we get to play with it, I think I’m wearing way too many clothes, don’t you?”

He stood up so that the sweater dropped past his hips and turned so they could see the red lace panties he’d bought specially for this cam. They framed his ass really well, but hid enough not to give the game away too quickly. He pushed his ass out and wiggled it a little as a tease, looking back over his shoulder at them as he traced a finger underneath the elastic. “You like them?” he asked.

After more than a few requests to see them without the sweater, he turned back against and pulled the sweater up to reveal his flat abs and the semi still tucked into the panties. “Ah ah, not until I’m ready,” he told a new viewer who asked him to take it off immediately.

He let them dangle for a few more minutes, pulling the sweater up higher and higher until he could easily play with his nipple. When the tips started slowing, he climbed onto his knees on the bed and pulled the sweater off completely. He bit his lip as he plucked at a nipple, watching the screen as the tips went up again.  

He trailed his hand down his abs to play with the hem of the panties, dipping them low enough so that he could flick a finger over the head of his cock, his hips twitching forward involuntarily with the pleasure of it. He hadn’t masturbated for the last few days in anticipation of this cam, and the extra insensitivity was already getting to him. “It’s been awhile, guys. I think I’m gonna cum quicker than usual today. But don’t worry. I think this is going to be a multi-orgasm kind of night, don’t you?”

He moved his hand away from his cock, not ready to pull it out on his public cam. He reached behind him and held up the candy cane again. “Who’s ready to see me play with this big boy?” He sucked on the end of it over the plastic, swirling his tongue over the tip with a teasing smile. “I can’t wait, either, SirSauron,” he answered one of the comments. “But first, we have to prepare.”

He raised up onto his knees and held the candy cane up to the camera so they could all see the shiny plastic covering and began pulling at the perforated edge, peeling it slowly down the side of the candy. “Of course I’m taking the plastic off,” he answered one of the comments, tilting his head to the side suggestively. “I don’t want to scratch myself on it later, do I?” he asked with a mischievous grin. The excited comments that followed made him grin. He peeled off the rest of the plastic in slow movements, licking his lips as he finished and dropped the plastic wrap off the edge of the bed to be cleaned up later.

DADDYPOOL: ** **u gonna suck that cock off before u fuck it baby?****

Peter didn’t recognize the username, but the user had already gone premium before Peter reminded his viewers that they could. “Who says I was planning on fucking it, Daddy?” he asked, teasing. If his eyes weren’t covered by a mask, he’d be fluttering his eyelashes.

DADDYPOOL: ** **fuck ur hot****

DADDYPOOL: ****wanna see u deepthroat that stick then ride it like a rodeo****

Peter couldn’t help the blush at the filthy image. He had intended on doing just that, but seeing his viewers talk to him like that still got him a little hotter around the collar than he was comfortable admitting. Peter licked the tip of the cane with a teasing smile, little kitten licks that barely registered as movement on the screen. The flood of cum emojis that followed made him wish he could see his subscribers the way they could see him.

More members joined in on Daddypool’s suggestion. “Oh, you all want me to suck this candy cane off, do you? What if I don’t like peppermint?” he asked, but even as they continued to encourage him, he sucked the tip into his mouth and began bobbing his head of the edge of it. “I lied. I fucking love peppermint,” he told them, grinning around the candy.

He was deep-throating it before long, his mouth stretched wide over the girth of it, drool dripping down the corners of his mouth. He could feel the sticky red sugar running down his chin. His mouth was tingling with the peppermint by now, and he loved every second of it.  He stretched out backwards on the bed, spreading his legs wide as he continued sucking on the candy. It was white by then except for the two inches he couldn’t fit down his throat. He held it in one hand to continue sucking as he began teasing at his hole over the fabric of his panties, stretching it so that the skin underneath was almost visible.

He continued to tease for a few more minutes before deciding it was time to put up the pay wall and get down to the really dirty bits. He kept the candy in his mouth as he scooted to the edge of the bed and began typing in the chat box.

“I think it’s time to slide into a subscriber-only session. I really want this in my ass. Just a reminder, if you aren’t currently subscribed, you can do so by clicking on the subscribe button at any time during my broadcast. You can even do a one-time payment if you don’t want to subscribe to future shows, although I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to. I’m a fucking delight. And sometimes when I’m feeling extra bendy, I suck my own cock. You know you want to get in on that.” He licked his lips at the camera and winked even though they couldn’t see his eyes.

A few more clicks and the feed moved into a pay room. He stood and turned to show his ass to the camera again. “Now that we’re a little more intimate, I think it’s time to lose these, don’t you?”

He wiggled his ass a few times before slowly, glacially peeling the lace down over the curve of his cheeks and down, down his thighs until they reached the ground, and he could step out of them. He could hear the ping of tips as he widened his stance, balancing on the edge of the bed with one hand while he started touching his bare skin with his other, glancing over his shoulder at the computer screen.

DADDYPOOL: ****ur ass would look so pretty with a sweet little plug in that tight hole****

DADDYPOOL: ** **maybe with a ruby in the base****

DADDYPOOL: ** **show off the jewel u r****

“Mmm, I’d love to have a plug like that. Maybe I’ll add it to my Amazon wish list and you can send me one,” he told Daddypool, leaning over further so he could part his cheeks more easily and start playing with his hole. He’d already lubed up before the show started to make this part easier. His finger slipped in easily to the knuckle. “Oh fuck,” he sighed, pushing it in deeper and starting to fuck himself slowly. Pleasure slithered up his spine. He could already tell how good the candy cane was going to feel inside him. He moved to two, still going slow. He had at least another half an hour. No need to rush.

He picked up the candy cane while he fingered himself and began sucking on the end again, twisting around so that the viewers could see both .

He was starting to drive himself a little crazy with the teasing, his nerves nearly on fire with the dual sensations. He had three fingers inside himself by then and was more than stretched enough to take the girth of the candy cane. He turned around and slid onto the bed again, checking the chat to see that he’d already reached $150 in tips. __Nice__. He grinned at the camera and spread his legs wide. “I think it’s time I took Daddypool’s suggestion and fucked this, don’t you? I can’t wait to feel it tingling inside me. It’s too bad one of you can’t come over and eat me out after. I bet I’m going to taste delicious after this.”  

He sucked the candy cane back in his mouth and grabbed the lube and shifted his hips towards the edge of the bed so he could squeeze more lube over his hole and down his erection, holding it up high to let it drip over his hole and not caring about the mess. The pings of tips in the background made it worth it.

He grinned around a final suck on the candy before dragging the sticky cane down his chest. He lightly trailed the tip up his shaft, shivering at the tingle of peppermint it left, before going lower. He used that same tip to smear the lube over his entrance for a few seconds, getting it shiny with lube.

The first few inches felt like fucking a normal dildo, a little thinner than the one he usually liked to use, but not much different. It was only after the peppermint had a chance to rub onto his skin that the cool sensation hit him. He dropped his head back on a loud moan. “Oh fuck, that’s good,” he groaned, lifting a foot onto the edge of the bed to get himself better leverage for fucking down on the candy. He squeezed his eyes shut for a few minutes and lost himself into the sensation of fucking peppermint goodness.

His ass felt like it was on cold fire, steady, insistent tingles of it spiking over his skin. He wanted to jack himself at the same time, but didn’t have the extra hand to do it without moving his head out of camera range, and that wasn’t good for the show. He knew his viewers liked to watch his mouth twitch and react to what he was doing to himself.

He turned his face towards the computer again to see if anyone had given him a suggestion, trying to keep himself at least semi-together for a little while longer.

DADDYPOOL: ****fuck baby I'd do anything to have you all to myself****

DADDYPOOL: ****do you do private?****

Peter smiled at the comments and moved closer to the computer to type out an affirmative.

DADDYPOOL: ****id pay you $10k to go private right now****

Peter’s leg slipped off the bed, causing him to fall harder on the candy cane than he’d expected, shoving it further up his body. Was this guy for real? That was more than he earned in six months of camming normally. He wouldn’t have to worry about tuition until summer, at least. Peter peered at the screen, trying to keep the skepticism off the lower part of his face so as not to turn the guy off. “Are you serious?” he asked out loud, too impatient to keep it to chat.

DADDYPOOL: ****say yes and its in ur account****

Peter didn’t hesitate. Either this guy was bluffing, or he was about to earn four months’ worth of income in an hour. “Yes,” he said.

His computer pinged, a notification hovering above his feed telling him that he’d just been tipped $10,000. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

Coming back to his senses, he cleared his throat. “Sorry, guys. Looks like you’ve been out-bid. Subscribe to my feed to find out when my next public show is. Have a good holiday,” he told the rest of his subscribers, waving at the camera before switching to a private channel featuring DADDYPOOL alone.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us now. What do you want to do with me, Daddy? Should I keep calling you ‘Daddy’, or would you like me to call you something else?”

DADDYPOOL: ****baby u can call me whatever you want****

DADDYPOOL: ****ur so fucking hot****

DADDYPOOL: ** **I gotta know y the mask tho****

“You want me to lose the mask? For $10,000 I’d be willing to, as long as you promise not to screenshot me and show it to anyone else.”

DADDYPOOL: ****would never ask another hero to unmask****

DADDYPOOL: ****even if u arent really spidey****

DADDYPOOL: ****wanna watch you fuck that candy like its my cock****

DADDYPOOL: ****can you bounce on it for me?****

Peter was grateful for the mask, if only to his most of his expression that the mention of him not really being Spider-Man. It was a relief that whoever this was hadn’t paid such a large sum just to announce that he knew who Peter was, but still nerve-wrecking to think that he might have. And Peter had just offered to unmask, like an idiot. He was blaming the candy cane currently sending cold fire through his ass.

“I uh… I can definitely do that. Want me to face the camera or away?” He crawled up onto his knees, clenching the candy cane in his ass tight so it wouldn’t slip out and get blanket fuzz on it.

DADDYPOOL: ****hmm…. tempting either way****

DADDYPOOL: ****do I wanna see your ass bounce or that pretty face of yours while you fuck yourself****

DADDYPOOL: ****away****

DADDYPOOL: ****definitely away****

DADDYPOOL: ****wanna see that gorgeous ass at work****

Peter blushed again and turned around on his knees, bracing one arm on the bed as he reached for the end still sticking out of his ass. He pulled it out nearly all the way and thrust it back in a few times with a low moan, loving the drag against his prostate. “Fuck, Daddy, this feels so good,” he whined, turning his face towards the camera as he starting fucking himself harder.

He spread his thighs wide so he could brace the end of the stick on the bed and begin grinding down on it. Pleasure spread up his spine again, making him start leaking pre-cum. He lifted his hips up higher on the next thrust and began bouncing on the candy as instructed, the cool peppermint rubbing over his prostate with every thrust of his hips. He started crying out, unable to keep quiet under the onslaught. It felt so good to fuck himself like this, hard and fast the way he liked it.

“Can I touch my cock, Daddy?”  he asked, turning his head the other way so he could see the screen, desperate for permission. If this guy was going to pay him $10,000, he was going to make sure he had the show he paid for.

DADDYPOOL: ****wanna see how close you can get before you do****

DADDYPOOL: ****ur gonna make me come soon****

Peter dropped his head down with a groan as he fucked harder onto the candy cane. “I’m gonna make myself come pretty soon. Fuck, this feels so good. Not as good as your cock, though, I bet.”

DADDYPOOL: ****mmm id love to see u taking my cock the way u take that candy cane****

DADDYPOOL: ****id stretch u so good****

“I bet you would, Daddy. Fuck me so good.” Peter dropped his face into a nearby pillow, his hips still working up and down the cane as he started to lose his mind with how good it felt. He wanted to drag it out, really give Daddypool a good show, but the tingling cold mixed with the constant berating of his prostate made him lose it way too quickly. He started convulsing and almost forgot to flip onto his back so Daddypool could watch him spill all over himself. His legs convulsed off the bed, and he cried out loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

He took a few deep breaths when it was over to re-center himself, his limbs still a little shaky. He’d never come that hard on cam before. Eventually, he turned his attention to the computer again and found that he hadn’t been alone in coming. Daddypool had a string of comments detailing his own orgasm. It made Peter smile to see. He played with the leftovers on his stomach absently, the candy cane still firmly in his ass. He didn’t want to know what it was going to feel like when he took it out.

“That was amazing. I hope it was good for you?” he asked.

DADDYPOOL: ****better than I could have imagined baby boy****

DADDYPOOL: ****ur so gorgeous when you cum****

DADDYPOOL: ****wanna lick that off u****

“If you were here, I’d love to watch you do it.” He played with the cum a little longer, drawing pictures in it until it started to dry on his skin. “What else would you like to see me do? I feel like you didn’t get enough out of your $10,000. Thank so much for that, by the way. I’ve never had that much money all at once. I can’t tell you how much it means to me.”

DADDYPOOL: ****ur worth a million****

DADDYPOOL: ****ten million****

DADDYPOOL: ****ur so beautiful****

DADDYPOOL: ****I could spend all day watching u****

Peter laughed at the suggestion. “I’m a lot more boring when I’m not camming, I can promise you. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, though. What do you want to do now?”

DADDYPOOL: ** **so many things****

DADDYPOOL: ****but I think u need to wash all that cum and sugar off****

DADDYPOOL: **u more than made the money worth it**

Peter sat up, surprised that he was willing to let Peter sign off so quickly. He’d barely spent half an hour in the private show so far. “Thank you so much. Are you sure you don’t want to see me suck my own cock or something?”

DADDYPOOL: ****maybe next time baby****

DADDYPOOL: ****u go clean up****

“Okay. If you change your mind or you want another private show, send me a message, okay? I’ll add you to my approved messengers list. I really enjoyed this. I uh… haven’t come that hard in a while.” He bit his lip and looked down at the floor littered with scraps of clothing and torn plastic wrap.

DADDYPOOL: ****alright baby boy****

DADDYPOOL: ****im gonna send you a present****

DADDYPOOL: ****maybe you could wear it for me the next time I see u****

Peter wanted to protest a gift on top of the massive paycheck he’d just sent him, but how could he turn away more presents? “I’d be happy to, Daddy. Message me any time.” He blew a kiss to the camera and grinned at the string of silly emojis he got back. Daddypool left the chat a few seconds later.

Peter sat on his bed for a long few minutes, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. It was a little overwhelming. He’d done private shows before, but nothing that lucrative. He was going to be able to spend more time in his Spidey suit for awhile. He wouldn’t need to worry about camming for a month at least. He’d found he liked the exhibitionism in the six months since he’d started, but it was still nice to know he didn’t have to do it if he wasn’t feeling up to it, at least for a bit.

He made sure to add Daddypool to his approved messengers list and started cleaning up.

-

A few days after the show, a package arrived in his P.O. Box addressed to his cam name. Inside was a new plug with a wide base—much larger than anything he own—and a beautiful ruby set into the base. Peter couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he opened it. He got a message from Daddypool later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), Tumblr at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), or Pillowfort at [MsCaptainWinchester](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/cfZEbNv)!


End file.
